satu kali satu sama dengan satu
by WKWKWKWKWK0
Summary: Wanna One Go Jisung Sungwoon Minhyun Sungwoo Jaehwan Daniel Jihoon Woojin Jinyoung Daehwi Guanlin "Kapal manakah yang kalian dukung?"
1. Chapter 1

1 X 1 = 1 (Season 2)

.

.

.

Wanna One Fanfiction

.

.

.

WKWKWKWKWK

.

.

.

{Prolog}

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

 _Jika macthing wanna one go ada lagi, dengan siapa kau ingin berpasangan?_

.

.

"Park Jihoon!"

.

"Seongwoo hyung...dia bisa nyetir."

.

"Jisung hyung, biar kaya ibu-ibu lagi jagain anaknya."

.

"Si imut Bae Jinyoung."

.

"Jihoonie hyung!"

.

"Jaehwanie?"

.

"Siapapun kaga masalah."

.

"Secara pribadi gue milih Jisung hyung."

.

"Park Woojin tentu."

.

"Guanlin juga boleh lah."

.

"Pengennya Daniel hyung~"

.

"Yang deket sama gue sih Minhyun."

.

"Woojin? Park Woojin?"

.

"Kang Daniel aja udah. Dia kan banyak fans nya."

.

"Sungwoon hyung aja."

.

"Selain Jaehwan."

.

"Kayanya Jaehwan hyung pengennya sama gue."

.

"Jihoon hyung itu baik."

.

"Lee Daehwi!"

.

"Jangan Guanlin, dia ketinggian."

.

"Kalo Sungwoon hyung, entar kebalik adenya."

.

"Woojinie aja, itu keren."

.

"Daehwi aja! Lee Daehwi, dia imut soalnya."

'

"Kalo dapetnya Ong Sungwoo gue nolak!"

.

"Jisung hyung~"

.

"Sungwoonie? Udah bosen ah."

.

"Sebenenya gue kaga masalah mau siapa x siapa juga. Toh kita deket satu sama lain."

.

.

.

 _Menurutmu pasangan mana yang paling menarik?_

 _._

 _._

"OngNiel lah, siapa lagi?"

.

"Ga ada yang bisa ngalahin DeepHwi."

.

"WoonJi, bibi x ibu. Menang kan?"

.

"PanWink! Yang keren itu PanWink!"

.

"WooWoon, kaya bibi yang lagi jagain ponakan."

.

"Pasangan takdir dong, MinHwan."

.

"WooSung?"

.

"HwanDeep? Bukan Hwang. Tapi Jaehwan."

.

"Menurut gue sih OngSungOngSung."

.

"Siapapun juga tau elah, yang terbaik tuh WinkDeep!"

.

"Jangan GuanNiel lah, geli."

.

"HwangWoon? Vocal keren tuh."

.

"Kayanya sih WooHwan."

.

"Pengen NielHwi~"

.

"YoonWink gimana? Gimana? Imut kan?"

.

"Jangan satuin GuanWoo, itu lebih serem elah."

.

"OngHwang? Kan seumuran tuh? Visual pula."

.

"Maknae couple alias GuanHwi!"

.

"DeepDarkPast? Ngakak tuh. WooJinYoung gila ayee~"

.

"Yang banyak fans nya tuh, kaya NielWink."

.

"Gue sih bapa-ibunya WO, MinSung."

.

"OngHwan aja lah, lagi berlayar mereka."

.

"HwangDeep! HwangDeep!"

.

"Jangan GuanWoon, entar kebalik mana hyung-ade."

.

"Tentu aja 2Park! Alias Sosis Pink! Bakal lucu tuh."

.

"NielWoon...couple apaan tuh?"

.

"Gimana kalo WinkHwi? Couple imut-imut cimit-cimit gitu~"

.

"Jangan JaeWoon aja, ancur gendang telinga entar."

.

"YoonDeep gimana?"

.

"OngJin bakal jadi segmen paling ngakak."

.

"HwangNiel aja, mereka harus lebih deket."

.

"Kalo HaWink...tenggelam entar."

.

"YoonHwi lah, ratu dan putri itu."

.

"Tiang couple alias HwangGuan."

.

"NielHwan? Mereka seumurankan? Kaga nyangka gue?"

.

"Kayanya antimainstream kalo OngDeep."

.

"Ga ada pendukung HwangJin gitu? Cleaner couple?"

.

"Yang bakalan menarik tuh HwanHwi, main vocal, main raper, main visual..."

.

"GuanYoon...beda 10 tahun kan mereka tuh?"

.

"WooNiel...?"

.

"PanDeep aja udah, mereka tuh bikin greget elah."

.

"Pengen OngHwi juga sih."

.

"MinHoon gimana? Kurang akrab tuh mereka."

.

"Yang hubungan kaya hyung-ade, YoonNiel."

.

"HaBae? Ha...Bae? Ha Sungwoon...Bae Jinyoung?"

.

"HwangHwi juga ga papa sih."

.

"Bener! OngWink!"

.

"Kaga kebayang sih kalo JaeGuan."

.

"NielDeep?"

.

"WooDae harus disatukan! Harus banget!"

.

"JaeWink jadi super main visual."

.

"Gimana kalo OngGuan...engga?"

.

"YoonJae? Boleh lah."

.

"OngWoon! OngWoon! Kapal baru~"

.

.

.

 _Kapal manakah yang akan berlayar?_


	2. Chapter 2

1 X 1 = 1 (Season 2)

.

.

.

Wanna One Fanfiction

.

.

.

WKWKWKWKWK

.

.

.

{Episode 1}

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

 _Kapal manakah yang akan berlayar?_

.

.

Pagi ini di dorm Wanna One.

 _Neowa naui ibsuri jeomjeom neukkyeojineun i sun-gan soge tteugeo-un gonggi_

"AH JANGAN LAGI!" pekikan pemuda main wanna one membuat member yang lain ikut terbangun.

 _Onmome jeonyuri wa_

 _Ije neowa naega sseonaeril story_

"Bosen nayana jadi lagu energetic," gumam pemuda pembersih.

"WOY BANGUNG AKANG!" teriakan sang leader dari kamarnya menambah kerusakan telinga para member.

 _I don't know why~ nado moreuge_

 _Deo ppajyeodeureoga sum makhige baby_

"I DONT KNOW WHY~ JIGEUM I SUN-GAN!"sang maknae yang ingin jadi vokal.

"Diem lu, suara pas-pasan juga," orang yang gagal jadi maknae.

 _Meomchul su eobtneun gibun NO NO NO NO_

 _Make me feel so high michigesseo nal meomchu sun eobseo_

 _You make me feel so high i'm so crazy neoga nareul ban sun-gan_

Seorang pemuda tampan bermarga Ong dan Bae tiba-tiba menari di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tak ada tali merah hari ini.

"Bakal ada apaan nih?" tanya sang pencetus jojang.

 _Nae simjangi meomchuneun geu sun-gankkaji neoreul jikyeojulge sarajiji anhge_

 _Han sun-ganui jageun yaksokdeureun anya_

 _Ijen malhae naege baby you tell me how to feel_

"Uh one to three and four. Ni yeopui ttan nomdeuri geoseullyeo..." seorang beruang Kang menunjukan bakat rap nya.

"Uh neoreul pume an-go bisanghae geokjeongeun beoryeo jiha-e..." sepertinya pemuda darkpast tak ingin kalah.

"MAKE ME FEEL SO HIGH..." BRAK BRUK, sayangnya unjuk vokal sang vokal utama malah diakhiri dengan pukulan sayang leader Yoon.

 _Mak kkeullyeo deo nal danggyeojwo baby i'm feelin' so energetic_

 _Neowa danduri out of control yeah~ i'm feelin' so energetic_

Dan satu persatu orang mulai duduk berkumpul di ruang tengah. Dengan wajah kantuknya menatap penasaran pada para staff.

"Jadi ada apaan nih? Ngebangunin pagi amat," gerutu Minhyun sembari menatap jam yang baru menunjukan pukul 8 pagi.

 _"_ _Apa kalian tidak ingat beberapa hari yang lalu kita melakukan interview?"_

"Interview apaan?" sang main King Jaehwan ikut bertanya.

Namun para staff hanya menatap mereka dengan wajah ambigu.

"Ah! Gue inget!" pekikan Jisung mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Yang acara satu kali satu sama dengan satu itu kan?"

Para member mengangguk bersama, bahwa mereka baru mengingatnya juga.

 _"_ _Itulah alasan kami membangunkan kalian pagi ini."_

"Kenapa ga ada tali merah lagi?" Daniel menatap sekelilingnya bingung.

"Talinya transparan Niel, kaya imposible gitu," sambung bibi Sungwoon.

"Tapi rasa sayangku padamu kelitan kan hyung, kaga transparan?" Ong ingin ditimpuk rupanya.

 _"_ _Kali ini kita ga pake tali. Tapi..."_

Para member memukul-mukul lantai sembari berkata "Dugun dugun dugun dugun dugun dugun dugun dugun dugun dugun dugun..."

 _Akan muncul setelah iklan yang berikut ini..._

 _Siapakah pasangan yang kalian inginkan?_

 _Selain pasangan waktu kemarin tentunya. Karena ini hanya curhatan seseorang yang sedikit kecewa dengan hasil vote wanna one go_


End file.
